The Doctor and Me
by I heart Star Trek
Summary: One day, I ran into a mysterious man who travelled in an even more mysterious blue box.
1. Meeting the Doctor

"Sorry," I looked up from where I was suddenly laying on the ground at the man who, presumably, had just crashed into me. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I shook my head and started to get up. My leg felt a little strange, but it was probably just the start of a bruise. It really was a beautiful day, or what passed for a beautiful day in rainy Vancouver. "Lovely weather we're having, no?" Small talk. What am I doing? I thought. I don't usually talk to strangers; I'm more of an introvert.

The man looked around, as if he hadn't noticed the weather. "Ah, yes. Yes, it is. Well, better be off than."

"Must you?" I was surprised by my boldness. "I'm May." I smiled at the stranger.

"The Doctor," the man replied. I snickered. "What?"

"We match," I giggled, pointing out my leather jacket and purple tee. 'The Doctor grinned, briefly, at my comment.

"So we do."

"Where you off to?" I inquired. I had no idea what had gotten into me. Since when was I so nosy? And why did I not want this 'Doctor' person to leave?

"Around." The man's eyes were lit, as if he were enjoying a private joke at my expense, in good humour. But jeez, his smile was kind of contagious.

"Want some company?" What was wrong with me? A man, not even that good looking, has an accident with me and now I'm trying to follow him around like a lost puppy.

"Nope." But his eyes said otherwise. He had sad eyes, I thought. Like he had seen things none of the rest of us had. They were old and wise and melancholy. But suddenly, his expression changed. His face became very serious, lined with concern. He grabbed my hand. Startled, I tried to pull back; this (of course) made him grip me tighter. "When I say run, run," he whispered.

"Why?" I breathed, furtively looking around. "The police aren't after you, are they? You're not wanted or something are you?" Suddenly, I was scared.

The man laughed. "No. It's not like that. Although I _am_ trying to elude some...thing," he scrambled for a word. "Run!" And we took off. I ran faster than I had ever run before, desperately trying to keep up with a stranger who seemed like he might be a bit mad. "In here," and he pushed me into a telephone booth, an old-style one that was all blue and read 'Police Telephone Box' round the top. I blinked. Or had we gone into a phone box? The room we were in was _huge_ and there was a – a contraption of sorts in the middle. I backed out the door and found myself staring at a phone box. The man reached out and pulled me inside. "Bigger on the inside," he said, in answer to my half-formed questions.

"How?" I managed to gasp. "This, this is in contradiction to physics." Not that I had an intimate knowledge of the subject, on the contrary I almost failed tenth year science class because I could not grasp the intimate details in the subjects of physics and chemistry.

"Later," the man replied. I noticed that he was pushing buttons, spinning dials, almost like he was preparing to leave, like this 'phone box' was able to travel... "It's called a TARDIS."

"What?" I shook my head and looked up.

"This. You're inside the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. I can fly this ship anywhere. Anytime. You could leave here on Mars last Thursday." The man shrugged nonchalantly.

"And...who are you?" Leave here on Mars last Thursday? Why on Earth would I go and do that anyway?

"Told you. The Doctor." Jeez, his smile was getting bigger by the minute.

"Doctor...what? What's your name?" Surely his name couldn't just be 'The Doctor'. That was like me, saying my name was 'The Musician' or 'The College Student'.

"What's yours?" He countered, a glint in his eye.

"May. May Collins."

"Well May Collins, better hold on. You're in for the trip of a lifetime."

"That still doesn't tell me who you are!" I couldn't help smiling back at him, before grabbing wildly at the handrail in front of me to keep from falling on the ground.

"Step outside and you're watching the creation of your solar system." The Doctor opened the door and I crept closer, keeping one hand firmly grasped on the door.

"Wait. If this is the creation of the solar system, then, how am I here? I haven't been born yet, not for a couple billion _years_ yet." I stared outside in wonder.

"Physics." The Doctor replied. "Physics far beyond the current, well current to you, capabilities of the human race. But isn't that something?"

"It's beautiful," I murmured.

"Now, I actually did not mean to travel...through time...what was the date when we left?" The Doctor suddenly spun me around so I was facing him. "I need to go back to...deal with the...thing that was chasing me." The Doctor had carefully and precisely chosen his words, I noticed.

"The date? It was..." I wracked my brain. Why wasn't I better at knowing that sort of thing immediately? "January 27, 2014!" I said triumphantly.

"Right. Hold on!" And suddenly, the phone box made that horrible noise again. "You alright?"

"I suppose," I muttered.

"Fantastic."

"What were you...eluding?" I asked, remembering the start of our conversation.

"They're called Daleks. Very dangerous and they're on the loose in and around Vancouver." The Doctor grabbed a pen and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

"Right...what's a Dalek?" This man was unbelievable. First, he takes me to the start of the solar system (albeit by accident). Now he's talking about things I've never heard of before, yet must exist. The way he so casually mentioned the name instantly assured me that he was not making anything up.

"That." The Doctor pointed down the alley at a dark silhouette. At least, what I assumed to be a silhouette.

"It's not human, is it?" I asked, peering at the shadow.

"Nope."

"It's not humanoid."

"Nope." The Doctor turned to me. "_That's_ a Dalek."


	2. Captain Jack

"You will identify!" The Dalek moved closer to us, it's... eyestalk fixed on the Doctor.

"No." The Doctor folded his arms.

"IDENTIFY!" The Dalek continued its advance. "Scanning. Identify human. No danger. She will be ex-terr-minated. Scanning second life form."

"Fine." The Doctor stared the Dalek in its eye. "I'm the Doctor." The Dalek became extremely agitated.

"Impossible." The Dalek raised its...arm and re-started its advance. "The Doctor was exterminated."

"Why do they think you're dead?" I whispered. I wet my lips nervously, not taking my eyes off the Dalek. I looked around the alley, not knowing what I expect to find. Spying an old, metal garbage can lid, I picked it up and brandished it like a shield in front of the Doctor and myself. "You said that the Doctor was dead. So leave us alone."

"May. These are Daleks. They won't listen to reason." There was something in the Doctor's eyes (_Pain_, I thought), but it disappeared quickly.

One of the Daleks came forward. "He has identified as Doctor. He will be exterminated."

"Why?" I looked from the Dalek back to the Doctor, demanding an answer.

"It's a long story." The Doctor looked at the ground, silent. I shrank against the wall. And felt something. An axe. I briefly considered wielding it at the Dalek. What was I thinking? A laser burst interrupted my reverie. I looked up at the now smoking Dalek. The Doctor held up a pen. At least, it looked like a pen. "Anything will die if you shoot a laser at a piece of metal and touch it. Now, run!" The Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him.

"This way!" The Doctor stopped and headed toward the voice. "Doctor?"

"Who's that?" I asked, striving to keep up.

"A... friend." The Doctor looked around, pausing for a minute while he searched for his friend.

"Is that him?" I pointed to the only person I could see. It was a man, dressed in a thick overcoat.

"Yes. Captain Jack!" The Doctor pulled me with him as he sprinted toward the Captain.

"Doctor! And who's this lovely lady friend of yours?" Captain Jack smiled flirtatiously.

"This is May and you're to stay away from her." I looked at the Doctor, somewhat angry.

"It's a _pleasure_ to meet you, Captain Jack, is it?" I asked, allowing a smile to form on my face. I reached over and shook his hand, my smile breaking to a full grin.

"If the two of you are going to flirt, would you mind not doing it while I'm trying to save the world?" The Doctor looked back at us. "Jack, the Daleks."

"Right." Captain Jack winked. "We'll have formal introductions later."

"No we won't," the Doctor muttered. I looked from Captain Jack to the Doctor.

"Go on, then. Let's stop these Daleks and then maybe the three of us can go for a nice cup of coffee." I made sure to include both myself and the Doctor in the invitation. The Doctor looked back at me, mouthing 'Now, what'd you go and do that for?' I smiled, shrugged, and stated: "How do we stop the Daleks anyway?"


	3. Conclusion

The next few hours were a bit of a blur. Somehow, the Doctor and Captain Jack trapped the Daleks in an old fireworks factory. The Doctor used his sonic to permanently seal the door. "Now what?" I asked.

Captain Jack suddenly grabbed both my hand and the Doctor's and forced us back. "Oi! Jack, don't you dare –" the Doctor shouted, his voice crumpling as Jack pressed down a button on the box he was holding. I realized that is was a detonator as the building exploded. "What'd you do that for?" I looked from the Doctor to Jack, silently begging them to tell me what had just happened.

"Do you _want_ Daleks loose in Vancouver? Cuz I've seen the damage they cause. They've murdered people, right in front of me. Besides, Daleks are alien and if it's alien, it's ours, so back off, Doc." Captain Jack turned to me. "How about that coffee?" I looked past the Doctor, across the Harbour, at Science World, thinking. "Come on, Doc. Look, I'll spot you a banana cappuccino. And, of course, something for the lady."

I could see the sudden inner turmoil at Jack's offer in the Doctor's eyes. "Alright," he gave in. "But it better be made with real bananas this time." The Doctor's surly look dissipated as I grabbed his hand, following Jack to the nearest coffee shop and amiably chatting.

Captain Jack had long since bid us farewell when the Doctor and I went back to the TARDIS. Knowing he would take care of me if need be, I slumped against the controls, not bothering to keep my eyes open. Sure enough, I soon found myself in the tender embrace of the Doctor, swaying back and forth in rhythm with his gait. He laid me on a soft bed and stripped off my jeans and hoodie, slipping a soft nightgown over my body. I smiled unconsciously as he tucked the blankets in and softly kissed my forehead. His touch was the last thing I felt before completely dozing off.

A/N: Okay. I know it's super short. I wanted to wrap up May's introduction to the Doctor and have the real adventures begin.


	4. The Beatles

"So, what shall we do today?" The Doctor didn't even bother to say 'good morning', preferring instead to jump straight into the next day's adventure.

"Well..." I thought. "You know I'm a musician. Do you think you could get concert tickets?"

The Doctor eyed me carefully. "Depends what concert. And when. It might have sold out."

"And maybe you got the last tickets. This _is_ a time machine, right?" I shook my head, snickering. "I dunno. I suppose the Beatles are a bit much to ask for." I caught the Doctor's eye and laughed. I couldn't help it, and it must have been contagious because the corner of his mouth turned up with a shadow of a smile. "What? You're not telling me you've got Beatles tix in here? Are you?" I couldn't believe this. The Beatles. "I'm going to grab my jacket, okay? And take a look through the closet."

The Doctor just fiddled with the TARDIS controls and laughed. "Go on, then. Get yourself gussied up, or whatever. It's not like we have a time machine in case we're running late," he winked. I ran out of the Control Room, breathless. And then, turned and bolted the other way down the hall. Once in the wardrobe, I knew exactly what I was looking for. Scouring the closet, I finally found the perfect outfit, somehow exactly how I pictured it. Racing to my room, I quickly showered and began to curl my hair (nice, soft curls; not my usual 'frizzaster' waiting to happen). I pulled on the clothes, fixed my make-up and grabbed a pair of shoes. Glancing in the mirror as I packed a small handbag, I had to admit, even I thought I looked good. I added a touch of hairspray and smiled. I smoothed my hair one last time and walked back to meet the Doctor.

I opened the TARDIS door and stepped onto the snowy pavement beside the Doctor. "What do you think?" I asked him, linking my arm through his. As he looked up to answer me, I snapped a picture of us on my phone.

"Oi! What'd you go and do that for?" He complained, looking sideways at me.

"You'll see, later." I ignored his questions and twirled. "What do you think?"

"Not bad," he replied after a long pause, "for a human." I laughed. "Ready?" He asked, passing me a helmet.

"Yeah." I pulled the helmet onto my head. "What's with the helmet?" I started to ask, when I saw the motorbike. "Hold on. You expect me to ride that?" It was huge. "How'd you even get that in here?"

"I'll drive. Now hold on." The Doctor revved the engine. I shivered in anticipation and wrapped my arms securely around his chest. And we were speeding off through Liverpool, in 1972, off to watch the Beatles performing, live, in concert.

(A/N: I made up the date/place/et cetera and all details concerning the Beatles concert. However, I think that they are one musical group that the Doctor would like, considering his appreciation of historic Earth. Concerning the bike, I kind of feel that my Ninth Doctor would ride a full motorcycle. Remember that Ten had that blue scooter? Why can't he have a motorbike stashed in that TARDIS? Besides, it's a little hard to picture him on that scooter.)

_Let it be,_

_Let it be!_

_Let it be-hee,_

_Yeah, let it be._

_Whisper words of wisdom,_

_Let it be._

I sighed contentedly, swaying to the rhythm and holding the Doctor's hand as the final cadence of 'Let It Be' rang through the hall. "Thank you," I whispered, tilting my head so I could see his face.

"You're missing your concert," the Doctor replied gruffly. The minor, haunting melody of 'While My Guitar Gently Weeps' had just started when I felt the Doctor pull me closer. I could feel his heart beating in his chest, although it was different than any I'd felt before. It was then that I realized I loved him, despite having just met a few, short relative weeks ago. He wasn't my lover, but there was no doubt we were more than friends. We weren't friends, in fact. It was more than friendship, but not lovers. I resolved to figure out our relationship but for now I was with someone I cared about, sharing a unique and memorable experience.

_ : / / w w w . ? v = 4_

_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup  
They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe  
Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind  
Possessing and caressing me  
Jai Guru Deva OM_

Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world

Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes  
They call me on and on across the universe  
Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box  
They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe  
Jai Guru Deva OM

Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world

Sounds of laughter, shades of life are ringing through my open ears  
Inciting and inviting me  
Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns  
It calls me on and on, across the universe  
Jai Guru Deva OM

Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world

Jai Guru Deva  
Jai Guru Deva  
Jai Guru Deva  
Jai Guru Deva  
Jai Guru Deva _[fade out]_


	5. Daleks and Chips

"_I_ am the last of the Time Lords. The laws of time are _mine_ to command. I could rewrite your entire history like that." He was _terrifying._

"Doctor," I whispered. He didn't hear me. I didn't know why he didn't just call Torchwood. Illegal aliens and all.

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver. "What are you doing with that? Building it/him/her a cabinet? Let's just talk to them." I grabbed him arm. "Now put that away before somebody gets hurt." I walked over to the alien. "So, what are you up to, here on Earth," I asked casually, as if I talked to aliens all the time. Which I suppose I did, as there was no way that the Doctor was human, not with two heartbeats. "I'm May, by the way, and this is the Doctor. What's your name? It doesn't speak English." I turned to the Doctor. "Wait. You said you're a Time Lord. Is that alien? How can you speak English?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Give her a minute," he muttered, and shortly after, I found I could understand the alien. "The TARDIS. Gets inside your head and translates." I nodded mutely. "And no, I'm not speaking 'Time Lord', as you so eloquently put it. I can speak over 200 languages – without the help of the TARDIS. _This_ is English." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

Glad that I had successfully distracted him from the alien, I smacked playfully at his hand. "Fine then, 'Mr I'm So Smart I Can Speak More Languages than you've Ever Dreamed Of'. How do I know you're not making that up?"

"Don't you trust me, May? Breaking my hearts, you are." He clapped his hands to his chest, his right covering his heart, his left... covering the cavity that would be occupied by a heart if... I suddenly recalled the two pulses I had felt, leaning against him during the Beatles concert and realized that this man, Time Lord, had two hearts. Upon this realization, I lifted my eyes up to his face, my mouth forming a small 'o' shape.

"Two hearts?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. Beyond the Doctor, I could see the alien making a break for it. "Doctor!" He glanced back and, quick as a flash, had grabbed the illegal alien by its tentacles. The second his hand came into contact with the appendages, the alien made the worst noise I had ever heard. "You're hurting it! Let it go!" I yowled, prying at the Doctor's fingers. In the distance, I could see a large van pulling up. Torchwood. They had come none too soon. "Captain Jack! Captain Jack, quickly!" I shouted, trying to keep myself between the alien and the Doctor, who was glaring at me.

"Oi. What do you think you're doing, May Collins? I had the situation perfectly under control." I stared at the Doctor in disbelief.

"You were trying to _strangle_ it, Doctor," I said coldly.

"It deserves to die," he quietly replied. My eyes narrowed. However fantastic he had appeared for the last however long I had travelled with him, he couldn't condemn another being to death. Unless he wanted some serious drama for the next, I don't know, hundred years on the TARDIS.

"No." The creature finally spoke.

"Yes, you do, you filthy murdering _Dalek,_" the Doctor spat out the alien's name. "May, this is the 'Supreme Controller'. In the twenty-second century, this Dalek was in charge of the Dalek invasion of the Earth."

"Okay. Twenty-second century. That hasn't happened yet, Doctor. You can't condemn it for actions it hasn't taken. Besides, if it's a Dalek, where's its outer armour, shell, thing?" I countered. Why the _hell_ was I arguing with the Doctor about a Dalek? It was at that moment that the Torchwood Three Unit arrived. Thank goodness for text messaging.

"Doctor! May!" Captain Jack swept me up into a hug, grinning broadly.

"Captain," I couldn't help but smile back at him. "There's an alien in here."

Jack looked past me at the Doctor. "Alright, we'll take over, Doctor. You and May go back to the TARDIS. This is ours, now."

"Not a chance." The Doctor was still glaring at the Dalek. "I have a _personal_ score to settle with this illegal alien." I stared at them. I didn't dare tell the Doctor that it had been me who called Torchwood.

"I could have you put into a cell," Jack said quietly.

"But you won't," the Doctor countered, his voice lowered to match Jack's. "The Daleks are my responsibility, Jack."

I rolled my eyes at their childish behaviour. One could practically smell the rising testosterone as they waited for the chance to become the "alpha male". Good thing I was a girl and above this childish nonsense. "You know what? We're in Cardiff! I've never been. I'm going to find some chips, one – I'm starving and two, isn't Britain somewhat famous for its chips?"

"That's really more London than Cardiff," the Doctor muttered.

I ignored him and started pulling him down the street. "Hold on, we need to stop at a bank. I haven't got any pounds or euros or whateer Britain's on. Currency exchange."

"You really want to get chips in Britain, don't you?" The Doctor pulled me back. "We're going to do this proper, then. To the TARDIS?" He asked, holding his arm out.

"The TARDIS," I agreed, linking my arm through his as we rounded the corner.


	6. Pancakes and Reflections

I woke early the next morning, inexplicably ravenous and craving pancakes. I hopped out of bed, shrugging into the red housecoat that lay across the headboard, and set off in search of the kitchen. After several wrong turns (I swear, sometimes I think the TARDIS is sentient – in fact, I'm certain she deliberately changes the floorplan and moves the kitchen), I was finally peering around the corner at...an empty kitchen. It took about twenty minutes to find the eggs, milk, and flour needed for the batter, as well as a frying pan, flipper, plates, cutlery and condiments (maple syrup, brown sugar, and a couple lemons). I ended up guessing at a lot of the measurements. I turned around, frowning at the bananas and debating whether to slice them into the batter or serve them on top of the stack. I opted for the latter, since I didn't think the pancakes would cook very well with chunks of banana. I soon had a tall stack of (hopefully edible) golden pancakes. I slid the plate onto the table and realized that I had never really noticed what any of the rooms in the TARDIS looked like. I resolved to start with the kitchen.

It was a large, spacious area; a marble counter ran the length of the far wall (coloured a simple slate). The dark cedar cabinets contrasted with the light hues of the counter and walls. A simple table sat in the corner, opposite the modern, metallic refrigerator. It was at that moment the Doctor walked in.

"I hope you're not planning on refurnishing. I happen to like my spaceship exactly the way she is," he said, noticing my staring at the kitchen.

"Good morning to you, too, Doctor." I said, mockingly mimicking his accent before switching to my normal voice. "Just looking, anyway. Thought I saw something on the table." I shrugged.

"What is that? On the table." He looked back at me. He was very, _very_ curious and he knew I could see that.

"Just a little something. I figured it was my turn. I mean, you took me to see the Beatles and we had chips in London at, um, Geales, and I met real aliens, for crying out loud." I stopped, unsure how to continue; to cover my awkwardness, I picked up a plate and handed it to the Doctor.

"Aren't you having any?" The Doctor had cut a piece off and had raised it halfway to his mouth when the question came (unexpectedly). I smiled again and forked a couple onto my own plate. I hadn't taken more than a few bites when I spat it out.

"They don't taste right," I said in response to the Doctor. I ran back to the counter and stared at the ingredients. "I don't understand. Pancakes should be the easiest thing in the world to make. My mom, she adds some secret ingredient to hers, though." I stopped. Mom, Dad, my friends. My homework. I hadn't practiced since I met the Doctor. How long ago had that been?

"May!" I was suddenly conscious of the Doctor shining his screwdriver in my eye.

"Hey," I pushed it away. "Stop shining that in my face."

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly. I reached for my phone, checking my messages for the first time.

"I-" I didn't want to tell him, didn't want to leave him. The time I'd spent on the TARDIS, in history, _with the Doctor_... "How long can I stay?"

"Long as you like. Or until I get bored of you, or you tick me off and I strand you somewhere off-planet." He grinned jokingly.

"Can you...if I go home, can I still be with you? Go to my classes and stuff and you... you won't leave me?" I don't know why I was so terrified by the thought. I knew, deep down, but refused to admit it to myself. In the end, the Doctor was always alone. There must have been others before me.

"Yeah." The Doctor looked up. "I'll take you home."

"But promise you'll come back. I mean, when I'm not with you, you're gonna do your thing and live and stuff, right? I don't wanna make you wait around for me. That'd be a waste of time."

"I'm a Time Lord. I have a ship that travels through time. I'll meet you in a while. For you, it'll take time. For me, it'll be a few minutes." He rolled his eyes.

"See you in a few then," I hugged the Doctor, not letting go until I stepped out of the TARDIS, into my bedroom at home.


	7. Home Again

I looked around my room, taking in my surroundings, hardly believing the fact that I wasn't dreaming and I was home; simultaneously, I could hardly believe that my time spent on the TARDIS was real. That I had met a man, an _alien_, called The Doctor. I sank into my chair and felt something in my back pocket. I reached back and pulled out a key and a folded sheet of paper. I unfolded the paper and read the note:

May,

This is a TARDIS key. It'll light up when the ship is near. _Do not _lose it. See ya in a bit,

~ The Doctor

I smiled. He was coming back for me.


	8. Finding the TARDIS

I froze. "May, are you alright?" My friend turned and asked me.

"Yeah. Um, listen, I'll catch up."

"May! We're late for class..." My friend trailed off as I ran towards the sound. It was still humming when I got there and I reverently placed my hand on the TARDIS wall, closing my eyes briefly. I had just slid my key into the lock when the door opened. It hit me in the face and three figures stepped out as I stumbled backwards. The people looked strangely at me. Two men and a woman. One was dressed casually, in an orange tee with a black vest, the other wearing a mismatched suit with braces. The girl had paired a miniskirt with an oversized orange sweater.

The man in the suit looked from my key, still in the lock, back to me. "This phone box is out of order, sorry about that. If you'll excuse me... Come along Pond!" The girl walked beside him, happily chatting and the other man followed them. I stared after them, confused. This was obviously the TARDIS. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. Perhaps this wasn't the Doctor. This certainly wasn't what the control room looked like. The walls were a different colour and shape, there were more staircases and there were bracings around the central console. I walked down the corridors until I came along the door to my bedroom. Hesitantly, I opened it and found it exactly how I had left. This _was_ the TARDIS, which meant that the Doctor was coming back. I walked back to the console room, determined to wait until the Doctor was here.

A/N: Short, I know. I recently started watching Matt Smith, which is how I came up this the idea for him to forget to come back for May Collins. This Doctor has left her, gone back for Rose Tyler. They travelled, he regenerated, he lost her, Donna Noble and Martha Jones. The Doctor and Wilf Mott stopped the Master's plan to bring back the Time Lords and he regenerated again and is now travelling with Amy Pond and Rory Williams.


End file.
